User talk:May2904
Adorments Woot! Thanks so much for starting in on the adornments information. We've been hoping someone would come along and add this info.--Kodia 22:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC) item and itme Hiya! Really awsome work with adding all the items, but you created by misstake Item and Itme. By the look at the history of Advanced Outfitter Volume 13 you prolly meaned blackened iron hand axe and blackened iron parrying blade. I guess Item and Itme should get deleted?. Background Information about Linking items: *alternative name is used for direct links with alternative name * calls the Template:Templatename with Parameter1 and Parameter2 *Examples **Example1: Text Links to Item but shows Text **Example2: Links to Text and shows Text **Example3: Links to Itemname but shows Text -- Chillispike 20:02, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, thank you. I meant to mark those pages, but forgot. I appreciate you catching it!! :No problem, don't forget to use '~~~~''' to sign at talkpages and not ````'' ;) :-- Chillispike 21:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Just place like at the top of the two pages to flag them for delete, or should i flag them? -- Chillispike 21:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I will do it. ThanksMay2904 21:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Since I've been working on updating here, I'm trying to understand the reasoning behind some of the templates used. (hopefully my question makes sense) When inputting things like weapons and armor (equipables) does also make a link to the Equipments pages? I've seen some links that were just name and some that were the previous. Or does it matter? May2904 14:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Note: I added nowiki tags to the links of your question so it's easier to see the coding you meaned. :At the moment does the same like name to show, so it doesn't matter that much since you just link to the article you put in as name. :But it's nice to use when possible so it's easier to keep it uptodate if needed. :a funny example will show up as :-- Chillispike 14:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::The point of and and the others like that is to basically make a link to it just as if you used name. They should typically only be used in place of the simple brackets when the link is a redlink, since the template detects the redlink and categorizes it (which is the only purpose of the template). If its a known good link there's no reason to use them as they just add unnecessary server load, especially on very long pages. --lordebon 15:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) So basically, both do the same, but is preferred. Awesome! Thanks Chillispike and lordebon! :--May2904 15:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yup and no prob :) -- Chillispike 16:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's preferred if and only if it's a redlink. If its not a redlink go ahead and use brackets to reduce parser function use and server load, I'd say. --lordebon 16:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Question What does it mean in-game when the broker box says "Remove only: This consignment lot is over your limit"? May2904 02:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :If I had to guess, I'd say there was a recalculation of a stack of items in your broker slots and the game just now realized it and won't let you add any, just remove some.--Kodia 16:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) From the talk on the world channels in-game, this has been happening to a lot of people. I think it may be a bug. I reported it in hopes that a game admin would be able to take a look! May2904 14:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :It's a bug and it will get fixed with the next hotfix according to Re:Re:Broker Error Message -- Chillispike 14:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) template use I am trying to create a new weapon page and it's hard - I don't have the template choices at the top of the page anymore. How can I get those back? --May2904 18:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Apparently there was an unannounced update Wikia wide today that's causing a little bit of trouble. You might find this link useful: EverQuest_2_Wiki:Templates. You should find all of the major templates linked there in case this wikia problem ever happens again.--Kodia 18:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) redlink articles As I'm going through some redlink articles I noticed that Advanced Artisan Volume 6 is on the list of Category:Articles with equipment redlinks. I reviewed that page a while ago and made sure that all items were linked to a defined page. Why is it still showing up on the redlinks page? --May2904 19:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :they need some time to update --Vraeth 19:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't make sense, all of the updates that I've done recently have updated immediately, no lag time... --May2904 19:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) If the Wikia servers are under heavy load it may take some time for category updates to clear out. Right now, the Wikia servers are under a MAJOR load with the new rollout of category selections and automatic welcome messages. Those went live this morning, so the server is experiencing some abnormally high traffic while the kinks are worked out from the implementation.--Kodia 19:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah I see. Thank you Kodia.--May2904 19:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a link if you're interested in reading about the changes more fully, though the forum that link points too doesn't discuss the server loads they're working to correct.--Kodia 19:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Removing Unused Template Fields Hi there. Thanks for your recent editing. Just a quick note to let you know that as a general rule we try not to delete unused lines in the templates that are on article pages if they have a chance of being used. The recent changes you made to the Adkar Vyx page were to delete some lines that should have likely been left there for other users to fill in. I've reverted the changes you made so that other users can fill in the missing information.--Kodia 16:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I had noticed that it was under this article page when it shouldn't be with all the items were filled in. I think the program to cache those pages isn't working correctly and taking out some of the unused lines clears it up.--May2904 16:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::unused template fields is one thing ... but now the recipes of the recipe books is incorrect. ::The inital update of the recipes from May2904 was correct, by the look of it. ::Pristine is gone and blessed got added. I also think SOE added some other type of weapons for lower levels. ::-- 17:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Okay, I'm a little confused. The unused fields are restored but I'm a little unsure of which of the recipe lists is correct or incorrect. If you point me in the right direction, I'll try to help clear it up. And for the record, no worries May2904, we're just trying to make sure this is cleared up and figured out. --Kodia 17:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Advanced Weaponsmith Volume 25 for example the current recipes are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -- 18:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Update: I've spoken to some of the Wikia.com staff and there may be an underlying problem wikia-wide that's causing queues to stall and, as a result, categories not to be updated. They're going to be looking into the problem but we'll try to keep an eye on things and keep people updated.--Kodia 17:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Update: I've restored the following Pages and checked them if they are in the right state. :*Advanced Artisan Volume 1 -> 9 :*Advanced Outfitter Volume 10 -> 19 :*Advanced Weaponsmith Volume 20 -> 29 :restored = checked the history to find the last good version of the article :-- 15:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for everything you guys have been doing to restore it all. The recipe books that I first updated where taken directly from ingame screens. Some of the in-game windows that can be looked at on the recipe web pages are not the same as the ones that I saw so I just made the changes as I had them. :As far as the categories not being updated - thank you for bringing that to my attention. I'll keep that in mind if I'm looking through those categories again. --May2904 13:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC)